1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to floor cleaners. More specifically, this invention pertains to a self-propelled floor cleaner which utilizes a spherical random motion device to randomly propel a cleaning device about a floor for use in picking up dirt and debris therefrom.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide bare floor cleaners for use in removing dust and debris from hardwood floors, linoleum, tile and the like. Examples of such bare floor cleaners are dry mops, stick vacuum cleaners and upright vacuum cleaners. These cleaners have proven adequate for their intended purpose. However, they are known to be cumbersome and difficult to manipulate. Furthermore, these bare floor cleaners do not allow for easy cleaning of the floor surface under furniture without moving the furniture or significant bending or stooping.
It is also known in the prior art to provide self-propelled floor cleaners. These cleaners work well in buildings having wide, open or otherwise well-defined spaces. However, the cleaners are provided with a power cord, which is plugged into an AC receptacle, and the power cord tends to get caught or snagged on furniture and other household objects, thereby, making these cleaners unsuitable for home use.
Hart Enterprises, Inc. produces the Squiggle Ball™, comprising a hollow spherical ball formed of two spherical halves that are threaded together to form a hollow, spherical shell. Once activated, the Squiggle Ball™ randomly rolls along a provided surface. Further, the Squiggle Ball™ utilizes one AA type battery and has a finger actuated, combined push and rotate on/off power switch. The Squiggle Ball cannot be used as a cleaning device and its use is primarily for entertainment of pets and/or children.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,329, a self-propelled cleaning device having an internal power source is disclosed. The cleaning device uses a battery power supply and, thus, the need for a power cord is eliminated. However, the movement of the device is limited to either rotation about its axis at a fixed stationary point or motion in a straight line. This limited motion makes use of the cleaner in a home environment difficult and cumbersome. The cleaner cannot be easily maneuvered around furniture and other household objects.
The present invention utilizes a novel method and apparatus for overcoming these problems. A random motion generator is provided which operatively attaches to a bare floor cleaner to facilitate maneuverability of the cleaner. The random motion generator propels the bare floor cleaner across floors in a random motion. This random motion enables the bare floor cleaner to easily maneuver around furniture and other household objects. Furthermore, this random motion prevents the bare floor cleaner from being caught in corners and other such confined spaces.